


The Luckiest (Ben x Reader x Mal)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Multi, Paparazzi, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Uncomfortable Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Cotillion is about a week away and the press is getting nosy. Ben does not appreciate their questions.





	The Luckiest (Ben x Reader x Mal)

**Author's Note:**

> I.e: the one where I've read every single poly descendants fics I could find twice and needed this in my life.

        "Mal! (Y/N)!" the paparazzi shouted.

        You and Mal were standing in front of Beast's statue just trying to have a nice walk together. But somehow these people have a sixth scent for when they can hound you. And Ben, being the  _best_ boyfriend ever was once again over to the side watching with a smirk. You and Mal were surrounded so you just stood together, with painfully fake smiles, and tried to ignore the rabid paparazzi.

        "Cotillion is a week away! How are you two feeling?"

        "Is it hard being in a relationship with another person?"

        "(Y/N) is it ture that you are actually dating Chad Charming?"

        Normally you are able to tune out the constant question, but that one got to you. Ever since the three of you went public people had been making up crazy rumors that one of you was cheating or something similar. This was even worse because, well,  _Chad_. Ew. 

        Mal squeezed your hand and both of you dropped your smiles. You noted that Ben had tensed up. But the paparazzi didn't seem to care. Instead they seemed spurred on by the question.

        "Oh, Mal! Mal, is it true that only (Y/N) and Ben are really dating?"

        Obviously that was Ben's tipping point. He stood up straight and pushed his way through the paparazzi. He stood in front of you two, shielding you from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. He wrapped one arm around each of you and looked both of you in the eyes.

        "Hey, are you two okay?" he asked in a worried voice. The cameras clicked and flashed but the three of you ignored it. 

        You and Mal nodded, but stopped when he gave you  _that_  look. The one that means he knows you're lying. So you opted to shrug and Mal shook her head. Ben's jaw clenched and let you go. You wrapped your arms around Mal and she returned the favor. You smiled at her when you noticed the tears welling in her eyes. She returned it when she noticed your tears. 

        Ben had turned to face the paparazzi with a glare, "We are done here."

        They all shouted in defiance but stopped when Ben practically growled.

        "I suggest you all leave now," he managed with a threatening smile. Yes, he was usually very calm and collected unless it had to do with you or Mal.

        The paparazzi, with assistance from Fairy Godmother, finally left the three of you alone. Ban once again pulled the two of you in. His frown increased as he noticed the unsheathe tears in both of your eyes.

        "Hey, you guys know that they're idiots right? I love and care about both of you."

        You and Mal looked at each other and smile. You wonder how in the world you got so lucky. Not only did you have to best boyfriend, but you also got the best girlfriend. You held up your hand that had Ben's ring on it. Mal held up her hand with the matching ring on it. 

        You heard a soft "Awe" and turned around to notice Evie standing next to the statue. She gave an awkward smile when she notice you looking. Ben and Mal also looked over and the three of you waved at Evie.

        "I hate to ruin the moment, but I need (Y/N) for their outfit fitting," Evie said sheepishly. She motioned to the school, "Just meet me inside when you're done."

        You nodded at her and she turned and walked away. Mal and Ben chuckled at her awkwardness. You turned your attention to the two beautiful people in front of you. 

        Ben gave both of you a loving look, "I really am the luckiest."

        With another shared look, you and Mal leaned in and kissed on both of his cheeks. And just when you thought he couldn't smile and bigger, his smile nearly doubled in size. In returned he leaned in and kissed you both quickly. Ban dropped his arms and you said your goodbyes.

        Before you could far Mal called out, "Wait!"

        You stopped and turned and was very surprise at the quick kiss you were given. When Mal pulled back she gave you a shy smile and turned back to were Ben was trying not to laugh at your shocked expression. With a final wave you turned back to the school knowing that you couldn't be happier.


End file.
